Valentines Day Sucks!
by UshieV
Summary: ¿Odias San Valentín? Damon y Elena lo hacen y ante circunstancias desagradables, se refugian el uno en el otro para escapar de este día. Si estas con alguien a quien quieres puedes provocar que el día deje de ser malo para convertirse en algo agradable. Vino y risas. Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "¡San Valentín, Bite me!" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons!


Titulo: Valentines Day Sucks

Pairings: Damon & Elena

Raiting: Realmente no se cual ponerle, creo que será +15 años, solo por el tema de las palabras malsonantes, pero no hay lemmon.

Palabras: 4880

Sinopsis:

San Valentín, Día de los enamorados, corazones, querubines, rosas y evidencias exagerados de amor a cada paso… sin dudas ese no era el tipo de situaciones que Elena Gilbert y Damon Salvatore disfrutaban y las cuales, siempre que podían, evitaban. Escapar de una reunión con tus amigas descorazonadas, sin dudas era necesario para Elena, y evitar a una horda de ex conquistas, lo era para Damon. Refugiarse el uno en el otro ese día, convirtió una pesadilla en un sueño agradable. Después de todo, San Valentín apesta.

Advertencias: _Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "¡San Valentín, Bite me!" del foro "The Vampire Diaries:_ _Dangerous Liaisons!". _Esta ubicado en el universo de mi historia: Bésame, luego te explico. No es necesario haberla leído, pero la historia pertenece ahí.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes aquí narrados pertenecen a L. J. Smith, la CW, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson y a todo aquel a quien deba de pertenecerle, pero la historia es mía.

Nota de la autora:

Me alegra estar de vuelta y la idea del concurso me emociona bastante, fue una razón que me levanto del mundo de los muertos vivientes que no escriben, por lo que agradezco infinitamente la invitación. He leído todos los que están participando, y todos son tan buenos que si llego a ganar me emocionare bastante. Hasta el momento tengo tres en mente que me gustaron mucho, Pink champagne, Make you feel my love y Por Paris, con esa competencia me asustan las votaciones. En fin, la historia en un fragmento de Bésame, luego te explico; historia que anda en pausa, pero, dado que es mi favorita, pronto continuare. Como siempre les agradezco leer, sus maravillosos reviews y el que se tomen la molestia de leer las locuras que habitan mi mente, gracias.

Disfruten la lectura.

…*.*.*.D&E.*.*.*…

_Elena´s POV_

-Elena, no puedes decir que no- chillo Caroline del otro lado de la línea –es el jodido día de San Valentín y como amiga mía no permitiré que lo pases en casa, escondida tras un libro y una tonelada de helado…- la voz chillona que salía desde la bocina provocaba que una cansada morena alejase el aparato de su oído, ya que temía una sordera ocasionada por la preocupación de Caroline. Cansada soltó un suspiro, desconectándose de la conversación por completo.

El 14 de Febrero era un día especialmente molesto para Elena Gilbert, y la razón de este disgusto no era una en particular. Era un día superficial, hipócrita e insípido para ella. Ver corazones, querubines y rosas en cada esquina le provocaban una jaqueca intensa acompaña de nauseas, tal vez exagerara estos síntomas, pero la festividad la enfermaba.

Ese año no tenia pareja, y realmente lo agradecía. Una año atrás había sufrido de una incomoda cita con Matt. Por esas fechas su relación era todo menos buena y Matt solo trataba de evitar el final de algo que hacia ya mucho que había terminado.

Considerada como una de las peores noches de su vida, esa fallida cena romántica con Matt, había convencido a Elena de que esa clase de festividades no eran lo suyo.

Buscar una cita de San Valentín, era lo equivalente a colgarse un cartel de desesperada en la frente. Mientras que la idea que Caroline y Katherine llevaban este año, era una fiesta a la soltería. No sonaba mal, pero la idea se le antojaba tan mala como la primera opción. Sabia que en el fondo Care y Kath querían una cita romántica y maravillosa ese día, y al no obtenerla ese era su desahogo.

Elena había cooperado, había ayudado a decorar el salón, había soportado valientemente todas las pruebas, desde atar moños, supervisar galletas sin explotar el horno, colgar serpentinas, inflar globos hasta el cansancio y soportar largas charlas sobre la fecha, todo con una resplandeciente sonrisa en el rostro. Y había cumplido con todas sus tareas, con tal de poder escabullirse a ultimo momento para evitar asistir a la fiesta.

Pero todos sus planes se vieron arruinados por su madre, quien al verla en fachas en casa, había deducido rápidamente que había escapado de Caroline y planeaba pasar el día ¨holgazaneando¨ . Miranda Gilbert llamo a cierta rubia, quien al enterarse de sus furtivos planes, se aseguraba en ese preciso momento de su asistencia en esa fiesta.

-…Por lo que te espero en 20 minutos en el salón, Elena- finalizo Caroline un poco mas tranquila y con un tono mas moderado –a las 6 en punto, bien arreglada y con una bonita sonrisa. Si no apareces iremos por ti y te traeremos a rastras si es necesario- amenazo la rubia antes de colgar el aparato.

Tras otro largo suspiro Elena se dejo caer en su cama. Ese día no pintaba nada bien para ella. Jeremy y Kol habían huido unos días a Nueva York por un concierto, Klaus recorría por tercera vez la India, Alaric le hacía de chaperón en el baile escolar, Jenna estaba de fiesta en Atlanta, y Kath y Caroline la habían metido en este embrollo. La respuesta a su problema vino con el molesto zumbido del móvil, que indicaba un mensaje de texto.

Damon, él era la solución para su problema. En un principio lo había excluido porque hacía unos días que Damon le había explicado el como operaba en esa época del año. Dado el mal habito del Salvatore de brincar de cama en cama de toda la población femenina en Mystic Falls, era bastante peligroso el dejarse ver con alguna chica ese día. Aquellas conquistas que no entendían el termino sin compromisos, absolutamente elemental para Damon, tendían a tomar represalias contra la afortunada chica que pasara el día con Damon Salvatore.

Si bien Elena repudiaba el como se comportaba Damon con las chicas, también tenia que admitir que él jamás prometía nada, siempre mantenía los términos con ellas muy claros y algunas de esas chicas si que tenían problemas de posesión. Por lo que no puso trabas a su petición, Kol le había narrado algunas experiencias de antaño, con chicas celosas y pobres victimas incluidas. En una ocasión habían tratado de atacar a Caroline, su propia hermana, al pensar que tenían algo, todo a causa de cenar juntos esa tarde.

Aun con un mohín en los labios, Elena leyó el sms soltando una suave carcajada.

_Esto del exilio me aburre, me siento peor que Rapunzel en su torre. Y en la TV solo pasan películas cursis y empalagosas, inclusive de princesas. Carajo, estas ya me afectan… inclusive hago referencias acerca de una de ellas. Elena, te suplico que vengas en mi rescate… por favor o terminare siendo un amante del rosa y películas empalagosas, y esto caerá en tu conciencia. D._

La morena se acomodo en la cama, y tras poner los ojos en blanco tecleo una respuesta.

_En efecto ya suenas como toda una princesita, tal vez te lleve el vestido rosa que tu hermana quiere que use. ¿No piensas cumplir tu propio trato por la seguridad de mi persona a manos de tu club de fans psicópatas? E._

La respuesta llego casi al instante, provocando otra sonrisa en Elena.

_Solo si no tiene mangas y si el tono combina con mi tono de piel, tráelo. El club de fans no ha dado señales de vida y siempre podríamos ir a algún otro sitio. ¿Qué te parece la playa? D._

El ceño de la castaña se frunció un poco, mientras escribía la respuesta.

_¿Playa en Febrero? Tienes que estar de coña si piensas que yo me congelaría el trasero de manera tan miserable solo por tu club de psicópatas huecas. E._

Elena se cruzo de brazos, mientras imaginaba muy claramente la sonrisa de Damon ante su respuesta.

_Vale, nada de playa. Suena un poco celosa, señorita Gilbert, recuerde que ninguna de esas huecas psicópatas me interesa mas que para un buen polvo, que la mayoría de las veces me trae mas problemas que otra cosa. Elena, ellas jamás llegarían a tu categoría, eso tu lo sabes. ¿Qué piensas del antiguo mirador? D._

Con los labios en una fina línea respondió el sms.

_Ok. Espero que el mirador no este alborotada de parejas acarameladas. Te espero en 20 minutos en mi porche. Por cierto, si mi madre pregunta me llevas a lo de Caroline. E. _

La respuesta llego al instante.

_Vale, ponte guapa. D._

Con un suspiro boto el móvil a la colcha, cerro los ojos con fuerza, ahogo el rostro en la colcha y soltó un largo grito ahogado. Expulsando su ansiedad, su rabia y su molestia; unos minutos después ya se levantaba de la cama.

¨_Ponte Guapa_¨ bufo de nuevo al recordar las idiotas palabras de Damon. Tal vez no se arreglase mucho diariamente, pero si se lo proponía podía perfectamente arreglárselas por su cuenta. Claramente con ayuda de Caroline y Katherine los resultados serian de en sueño, pero ella podía hacer un buen trabajo por su cuenta y eso haría.

Abrió el armario y observo su interior. En una perchero separado de las demás prendas, esperaba un vestido rosa de pequeños detalles en blanco, perfectamente planchado, cursi y aunque lindo, no de su estilo. Con una mueca ignoro el vestido perfectamente planchado y rebusco hasta dar con un par de shorts cortos rojos de tela gruesa y una blusa de un estampado floral, grandes rosas rojas en un fondo azul marino. Tomo sus zapatillas de deporte negras, unas converse de tiro alto que amaba de siempre y la chaqueta de cuero negra, regalo de Damon. Recogió su cabello en un ribete casi deshecho y lleno su bolso con un par de discos, el libro que reposaba sobre la mesita de noche, sus llaves, la cartera y el móvil.

Salió de la habitación en el mayor silencio posible, quería evitar el encontrarse con su madre, y para ello debía de tener cuidado de no revelar su posición. Bajo las escaleras sin provocar ni un crujido en los escalones. Una sonrisa satisfecha ya invadía su rostro cuando un ligero carraspeo la alerto sobre la presencia de su madre.

-¿Y el bonito vestido rosa?- pregunto su madre desde lo alto de las escaleras. Fruncía el ceño y su voz mantenía un tono decepcionado –Lo deje en tu armario, Lena. Es perfecto para tu fiesta y te aseguro que con él conseguirás mas de una cita- agrego en un tono dulce, que le provoco a Elena el ceño fruncido.

-No me gusta ese, Mamá- refunfuño Elena mientras pensaba rápidamente en una manera para huir del asalto de su madre.

-Pero si te queda hermoso, Elena- replico su madre con un mohín –es mucho mejor que ese atuendo oscuro y descuidado- agrego con un suspiro cansado.

-Tiene flores- se defendió la chica mientras jalaba la camiseta floreada entre sus dedos –y no es descuidado, me gusta- agrego en un susurro.

-Pues a mi me gusta el vestido- respondido su madre cruzándose de brazos –deberías cambiarte, para que pueda llevarte a tu fiesta- añadió con una sonrisa suplicante.

-¿Tu vas a llevarme?- pregunto sorprendida la castaña mirando discretamente el reloj de la entrada -¿No tenias planes con papá, ahora que Jer esta fuera, Maggie en casa de Sarah y yo voy a salir?- pregunto consternada, ganándose tiempo. Damon ya debería de estar ahí, si no llegaba se vería obligada a asistir a la fiesta y haría pagar a ese idiota gilipollas mentiroso.

-Planeo solo dejarte ahí, Lena. Tu padre llegara en unas horas de la clínica- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en as comisuras de sus labios –y tu llegaras tarde, supongo…- añadió con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. _Nota mental: no llegar a dormir a casa_, se dijo para sus adentros con un escalofrío recorriendo su columna.

El claxon del Camaro interrumpió ese incomodo silencio y Elena agradeció a todos los dioses por la oportuna interrupción. Al final del día Damon si sabia en que momento hacer una entrada triunfal, para salvar la relación con su madre y su pobre salud mental.

-¿Esperas a alguien?- pregunto Miranda extrañada bajando las escaleras faltantes.

-Es Damon, él va a llevarme, mamá- contesto rápidamente, tenia que salir de ahí lo antes posible.

-De acuerdo…- susurro antes de ser interrumpida por otro impaciente claxon.

-Me tengo que ir- dijo rápidamente mientras se acercaba a besar su mejilla –disfruta de la noche- añadió con una sonrisa picara mientras salía hacia la calle.

-Lo mismo digo, supongo- añadió Miranda a la nada, antes de que la puerta de la casa se cerrara fuertemente frente a ella.

Elena corrió los pocos metros que la separaban del deslumbrante Camaro azul que la esperaba en la acera. Sentado en el asiento del conductor la esperaba un hombre joven mucho mas deslumbrante que el auto, cabello negro despeinado como siempre, profundos y brillantes ojos de un azul perfecto y misterioso, ocultos tras unas gafas de sol, y un perfecto rostro de rasgos fuertes y adorable sonrisa. Esa tarde su atuendo era de un solo tono, jeans, zapatillas de deporte, y gafas negras y una camiseta de manga larga gris oscuro que se adhería a su musculoso pecho como una segunda piel.

-Estuve tentado de dejarte al ver que tardabas tanto, Elena- le dijo con un mohín adorable que adornaba sus labios –dejarme plantado por mas de…- continuo mientras miraba su reloj en búsqueda de la hora -5 jodidos y muy aburridos minutos, todo un crimen, ¿qué cojones se suponía que hacías?- pregunto en el mismo tono alzando una ceja perfecta.

-Interrogatorio materno, Damon. Miranda trataba de llevarme al baile, me hizo escándalo por no llevar el vestido y me ha soltado sus planes amorosos de esta noche con mi padre- respondió con una mueca de asco, mientras se acomodaba el cinturón de seguridad del asiento de copiloto.

-Vale, me alegro que sobrevivieras tan valientemente al interrogatorio y que aun sigas entera después de saber sobre esos planes- acepto sonriente, al parecer bastante divertido con la situación de la morena, su fastidio se había desvanecido y una alegre sonrisa habitaba su rostro en lugar del mohín –y a mis ojos tu querida madre se ha equivocado, hoy luces absolutamente hermosa- añadió con una mirada picara mientras arrancaba el motor.

…*.*.*.D&E.*.*.*…

_Damon´s POV_

Después de un largo día de encierro y un par de días sin ver a esa deslumbrante castaña, el tenerla cerca le afectaba. Sus perfectas y largas piernas doradas le quitaban el aliento y se veía obligado a mantener alejada la mirada de ese monumento a la belleza que era Elena Gilbert.

La chica se veía aun mas deslumbrante de lo ordinario esa tarde, con sus piernas a la vista, ese coqueto peinado y su rostro impecable con un ligero maquillaje, él cual destacaba sus brillantes ojos chocolate y sus deliciosos labios. Aquellos labios prohibidos que él ya había tenido el placer de probar, pero que sabia, y se repetía, eran prohibidos.

Elena era la hermana menor de Jeremy, uno de sus mejores amigos, y él desde el principio le había dejado muy en claro que su hermana era intocable. Por supuesto que Jeremy desconocía la existencia de un par de besos robados a la luz de una fogata en el bosque o las intensas miradas que le dirigía a la chica.

Elena era una cegadora luz que habitaba su existencia y a la cual no estaba dispuesto a dejar ir. Sus risas, sus mimos, sus cantos, su energía, sus berrinches y todo en ella, lo convertían en un adicto a su presencia. Necesitaba de la constante intervención de Elena en su existencia, para que esta tuviese sentido. Tal vez el tener a Elena como algo mas que una amiga estaba fuera de su alcance, pero tomaría todo lo que su amistad le ofreciera, todo lo que Elena le diese, todo lo que pudiese tener de ella.

La chica jugueteaba con el estéreo hasta que pulso play, y los acordes de Bon Jovi inundaron el ambiente. Livin' On A Prayer inundo su cabeza y sus sentidos al oír la suave y dulce voz de Elena canturreando la canción a su lado.

-Más alto- gesticulo con una sonrisa, mientras ella accedía con una sonrisa.

Algunas estrofas después ambos cantaban a pleno pulmón la canción, entre carcajadas y muecas.

_We've gotta hold on_

_To what we've got_

_It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not_

_We've got each other_

_And that's a lot_

_For love, we'll give it a shot_

La pequeña estrofa se quedo circulando en su cabeza unos minutos mas, antes de que Elena pusiera otra canción y volviese a cantar, irradiando su luz y sonriendo como solo ella sabia hacerlo.

Algunos minutos después salían de la ciudad y tomaban el camino que muchas veces antes habían tomado. Después de unos minutos de internarse en el bosque por un camino de tierra, llegaron a un despejado mirador de la ciudad.

Mystic Falls era una pequeña ciudad, con un puñado de habitantes y cálidas y pintorescas edificaciones. Desde ese mirador podían admirar la belleza del lugar, la torre del reloj del ayuntamiento, la iglesia con su alto campanario y algunos otros edificios simbólicos de la ciudad. Ese mirador estaba abandonado, ya que su vista solo era parcial y hacia una década que había uno nuevo, mas accesible y con vista panorámica, que había ocupado su lugar. Era un sitio tranquilo y silencioso, al que ellos habían llamado su refugio.

Después de estacionarse ambos salieron del auto. La chica se acerco a la orilla y se sujeto fuertemente de la barandilla mientras respiraba profundamente el fresco aire de la tarde.

-¿Tienes cerveza?- le pregunto la chica con los ojos cerrados completamente relajada.

-Traje algo de mayor calidad- respondió el moreno mientras abría la cajuela y sacaba una canasta de su interior, camino hasta llegar al capo donde deposito la canasta, antes de sacar una botella de su interior.

Se acerco a la chica y le tendió la botella, con un misterioso liquido ámbar. Su sonrisa se ensancho al ver la mueca de Elena mientras olisqueaba la bebida.

-Whiskey, querida Elena- respondió a la pregunta sin formular de la morena. La chica miro la botella una vez mas, antes de llevársela a los labios y dar un largo trago. Hizo muecas y tosió un poco después del primer trago, a lo que Damon rompió en risas –toda una niña- agrego antes de tomar la botella y dar un largo trago, con solo un suspiro como reacción ante la fuerte bebida.

-Púdrete, Salvatore- respondió la chica mientras se alejaba de él y se sentaba en el capo, recogiendo sus piernas con los brazos.

-Vamos, Lena- contesto al posicionarse junto a ella –con esos pucheros si pareces toda una cría- le pincho mientras acariciaba su frente, la chica lo alejo de un fuerte manotazo –te he traído vino, princesa- añadió con una sonrisa, esperanzado de terminar con el problema en el que se había metido.

-¿Blanco o Tinto?- pregunto con una ceja alzada, en sus labios seguía el mohín, pero sus ojos brillaban de curiosidad.

-Ninguno, te traje vino rosa espumoso- respondió orgulloso al ver como la chica sonreía y se olvidaba del enojo. Saco de la canasta la botella de la bebida y un par de copas, hábilmente saco el corcho con una navaja y sirvió la copa de la chica, él se sirvió un poco del Whiskey en la otra copa.

Se acomodaron en el capo, protegiéndose del frio de esa tarde con una manta. Damon tenia un brazo sobre los hombros de la chica y Elena la cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro. Bebían lentamente mientras observaban como el día terminaba en el horizonte y el sol moría lentamente entre las montañas.

-¿Crees que sobreviviré a los chillidos de Care por escaparme de su fiesta?- pregunto la chica mientras acomodaba su cabeza en el pecho del pelinegro, el cual se agitaba ligeramente por las risas que salían sin control, a causa de la castaña.

-Te adora demasiado como para hacerte un daño real, además te aseguro que me echara la culpa a mi- respondió el muchacho despreocupado.

-¿Asesinar a su hermano favorito, quien la consiente en todo lo que pide y la ama con locura?- pregunto la chica divertida –tal vez la parte sobreprotectora le moleste, Jer hace lo mismo conmigo, pero jamás se arriesgaría a perderte- añadió con una sonrisa de ternura y un tono suave y honesto.

-¿Y tu? Elena, ¿te arriesgarías a perderme?- la pregunta la formulo a escasos centímetros de su oído. Su aliento, su cercanía, el roce de sus labios en su oreja provocaron en Elena un incontrolable pánico que se apodero por un par de minutos de su cuerpo.

-Depende de la tontería que hicieras- mintió la chica con dificultad, _NUNCA, jamás me arriesgaría, _pensó, tras tragar en seco y evitando su mirada, enterrando la cara en su pecho.

-Bastante justo, supongo- respondió Damon en un tono indiferente –pero, ¿sabes?- susurro demasiado cerca de nuevo –Yo no me arriesgaría- termino la frase en un susurro y colapso a la chica de nuevo en un ataque de pánico.

-¿En serio?- pregunto Elena tras reponerse de la sorpresa por las palabras de Damon –aun con todas las veces en las que te he hecho esperar, todas las veces que me he burlado de ti, los golpes en el brazo y la nuca, las leves groserías y cuando he fanfarroneado acerca de mis victorias en el x-box y la play- pregunto en un suave y sorprendido tono, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Bueno… si lo pones de esa manera- dijo en un tono dudoso, provocando una mirada de pánico en la castaña -te estas restando puntos, Elena- respondió soltando una carcajada –pero sin dudas no tomaría el riesgo, eres demasiado importante y buscar un remplazo seria imposible, o mínimamente muy tardado y agotador- añadió con su clásico tono burlón, quitándole importancia al asunto.

-Imbécil- gruño Elena mientras le daba un rápido codazo en las costillas.

-Justo de eso hablaba- dijo el chico divertido mientras sobaba sus costillas adoloridas –ninguna otra chica se atrevería a darme de codazos o llamarme imbécil- con una sonrisa radiante se volvió a acercar a la chica.

-Entonces ninguna otra chica tiene oídos, orgullo o autoestima suficiente- respondió aun molestia.

-Lo que les hace falta es coraje- le respondió con una sonrisa y una mirada llena de orgullo –y eso tu lo tienes a toneladas, y eso me encanta de ti- añadió con una sonrisa mas suave mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la castaña, suave y delicadamente.

-Aparta, con palabras bonitas no me quitaras el enojo de encima- gruño Elena aun molesta, alejando a Damon de un manotazo.

-Tal vez, demasiado coraje y testarudez- gruño ahora Damon, justo antes de suspirar cansado –todo lo que dije es verdad, Elena. No imagino un mundo sin tu presencia, tus berrinches, tus sonrisas, tus cantos por la carretera y absolutamente todas las maneras en las que me reprendes o me insultas. Te adoro, Elena Gilbert, y lamento mucho haberte ofendido- declaro con su mejor sonrisa de chico bueno y mirada de perrito arrepentido.

-De acuerdo- susurro la chica –pero ahora te toca recompensarme- añadió antes de volver a su lugar en el pecho del chico.

-¿Qué te parece un trato?- pregunto Damon mientras acomodaba un brazo tras su nuca y el otro por la cintura de la chica.

-Dispara- respondió la chica entre sus brazos mientras lo miraba curiosa.

-La boda de mi padre es en 9 días, sabes como se desarrolla la situación y también sabes que debo de llevar pareja- dijo con una ligera mueca –ve conmigo y a cambio te ofrezco una tarde de compras en la librería que se te antoje- ofreció con una sonrisa picara.

-Boda- susurro la chica con el ceño fruncido –significa un incomodo vestido que Caroline escogerá y usar tacos por varias horas, eso sin contra la incomoda situación de tener que soportar a tu nueva madrastra coqueteando contigo o mirándome como si quisiera mandarme al infierno por sus propias manos- dijo entrecerrando los ojos, se sacudió de hombros y soltó un largo suspiro –pero una tarde de compras… argh, Salvatore, ¿siempre tienes que salirte con la tuya?- pregunto molesta con un ligero mohín.

-Naturalmente- respondió el chico como si fuese la cosa mas obvia del planeta –consuélate con la idea de poder conseguir todo libro que quieras y de poder hacer la apuesta de cada boda- dijo divertido, provocando una sonrisa en la chica.

La apuesta era sencilla, cuanto tiempo duraría el matrimonio, este seria el 6 en menos de 5 años, el mas corto había durado 3 semanas, todo un reto. Giuseppe Salvatore era todo un casanova en ese sentido, su riqueza y poder le brindaban a la chica que quisiera. Había comenzado como la búsqueda de una madre para Caroline y Damon, pero había terminado en la búsqueda de un trofeo bonito y caro que presumir. Elena ya había asistido a 2 bodas y la apuesta ya se había convertido en una tradición para ambos, dado que Elena siempre lo acompañaba.

-¿Es aquella pelirroja del otro día?- pregunto Elena divertida –si es ella calculo 9 semanas para tu nueva mami- aseguro con una sonrisa.

-Creo que si es la pelirroja- respondió el moreno con una mueca –pero al menos mi mami no me cuenta sobre su vida sexual con mi papi- le pico con una carcajada.

-Ugh, Damon- gruño la chica asqueada –me provocaras traumas de por vida- añadió molesta mientras le daba un trago a su copa.

-Sigue así y terminaras alcohólica y muy borracha, querida, el alcohol no es la solución- agrego con otra carcajada.

-¿Tan alcohólica como tu?- pregunto sorprendida –seria una pena superar tu record- respondió con una sonrisilla de pena.

-Si intentas volar como un pájaro desde aquí, lamento que no podría salvarte- dijo en un tono dramático.

-Vete a la mierda, Salvatore- respondió con una mueca de odio, sacándole la lengua y bufando indignada –solo fue una vez- gruño molesta.

-Solo hacia falta eso, cariño- le contesto con dulzura mientras la arrastraba de vuelta a su lado.

-Ya se me antojo el Whiskey- gruño mientras le quitaba la botella de las manos y daba un largo trago, la reacción fue menor que con el primero y no obtuvo burlas de Damon, dado que este se mordía el labio para ahogar la carcajada que luchaba por liberarse y estallar.

-Creo que mis problemas de ¨alcoholismo¨ y tu ¨encierro en ti misma¨ son culpa de nuestros padres. Mi padre me cría con ideas medievales y tu madre quiere fabricar en ti a la mujer perfecta- dijo en un tono simple y reflexivo.

-Mi madre quería una princesa y tu padre quería un caballero, bastante lejos de la realidad, sus retoños son todos unos rebeldes- respondió risueña Elena.

-Para mi eres una princesa, Elena. Me gusta tu manera de ser y tu forma de vestir. Eres divertida, inteligente y muy jodidamente sexy- añadió con una sonrisa coqueta, provocándole a Elena un sonrojo intenso en sus mejillas.

-Y tu eres mi caballero, Damon. Bruto, pervertido, divertido y jodidamente molesto, pero sabes que ye quiero lo suficiente como para soportarlo por ti- respondió con una sonrisa antes de besar su mejilla sonoramente.

-Olvidaste mencionar lo ardiente que soy, además de lo inteligente y divertido, y por supuesto humilde- dijo divertido mientras besaba la coronilla de la castaña.

-Claro- respondió la chica sonriente –sobre todo humilde- rió risueña mientras se dejaba caer en el pecho de Damon.

Hora tras hora pasaba mientras ambos reían, bebían y hablaban. El cielo oscureció y el firmamento acompañado de una luna llena, hicieron presencia en el cielo nocturno.

-Se ha hecho tarde- susurro Damon mientras observaban el cielo en búsqueda de estrellas fugaces.

-Muero de frio- susurro Elena contra su pecho –no regresare a casa hasta mañana, ¿puedo quedarme en la mansión?- pregunto alzando la cabeza y haciendo morritos.

-¿Desde cuando preguntas?- respondió divertido el moreno –mi hogar será tu refugio de traumáticas escenas románticas de tus padres- accedió Damon sonriente.

-Gracias- dijo la chica contenta volviendo a recostar la cabeza en el cálido pecho –¿Care regresara esta noche?- pregunto asustada levantándose de golpe.

-Hoy se queda en lo de Katherine, deberías saberlo, gatita asustadiza- ronroneo sobre su cabeza.

-Lo había olvidado- susurro Elena con pena –y no soy asustadiza- dijo con otro mohín.

-Si lo eres, gatita. Pero mejor nos vamos ya antes de que te congeles- murmuro antes de levantarse y ayudarla a seguirlo.

Recogieron la manta y la canasta. El cielo estrellado pronto era inundado por nubarrones gises, que volvían al cielo de un tono violeta y ocultaba las brillantes estrellas y el astro nocturno en todo su esplendor.

-Aun queda para un ultimo trago- informo Elena ofreciéndole la copa a Damon.

-Por otro San Valentín…- dijo Elena con la copa en alto.

-Menos espantoso que el anterior- finalizo Damon chocando su copa con la de Elena.

Ambos bebieron el trago de un golpe y subieron al auto justo antes de que la primera gota de lluvia cayera.

El trayecto fue silencioso y tranquilo, entre la lluvia avanzaban por la oscuridad de la noche. Las ventanas se empañaron y Elena trazo en el cristal.

_San Valentín… _escribió en el centro, dibujando un corazón.

_Apesta, _completo Damon, atravesando el corazón con una flecha.

La chica sonrió ante lo escrito y rebusco entre los discos de su bolso hasta dar con uno en especial y reproducirlo en el estéreo.

Somebody To Love de Queen inundo el auto y las risas y cantos no tardaron en aparecer, haciendo del trayecto algo mucho mas interesante.

San Valentín sin dudas apestaba, pero una tarde de vistas maravillosas, tragos, platicas y un bello atardecer, podía mejorarlo.

_Espero les haya gustado y me dejen su opinión, si les ha interesado la historia de esta pareja, sean bienvenidos de leer Bésame, luego te explico. Besos y gracias por leer._


End file.
